Disc valves are generally known from the prior art and are used, for example, in motor vehicles to control cooling water circuits or also in beverage vending machines.
From DE 10 2006 049 849 B3, a generic disc valve is known, in which a rotatably mounted ceramic valve disc is arranged between two rigid sealing discs in a housing consisting of two parts that can be rotated by means of a cage in order to adjust a desired through-flow cross section by adjusting a desired rotational position between a through-flow opening of the valve disc and a through-flow opening of the sealing discs in order to guide a fluid medium from an inlet connection to an outlet connection.
Furthermore, a disc valve is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,576, in which the valve disc is connected torque-proof to a control shaft, which serves to operate the disc valve. A desired through-flow cross section is also adjusted in this way by rotating the valve disc in order to control or regulate a desired media flow.
It is a disadvantage of the known disc valves that very close attention must be paid to a correct initial position and connection of the valve disc and the control shaft during assembly in order to subsequently ensure the desired through-flow cross section during operation of the control shaft. The accurate adjustment frequently requires a subsequent test of the rotational position of the control shaft with respect to the actual media flow.